


La entrenadora

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las pasiones no se explican.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La entrenadora

** La entrenadora **

 

Maria Momoe nunca fue una persona normal. No que le importara serlo. Ama el béisbol y ser entrenadora en el Instituto Nishiura la pone más feliz de lo que cualquiera hubiese imaginado.

 

Con una sonrisa, ve a sus chicos trotando alrededor de la cancha. Charlan y ríen, sin dejar de avanzar. Mihashi asiente sonrojado a lo que le dice Abe, mientras Hanai reta por algo a Tajima. Mizutani, Nishihiro e Izumi se ríen de algo dicho por el primero, mientras Oki bosteza y Sayuma y Sakaeguchi conversan.

 

La pequeña Chiyo anota algunas cosas a su lado, al tiempo que Hamada grita algunas cosas en forma de apoyo. Shiga sonríe de una forma similar a la suya, mirando con aprecio a los muchachos.

 

Mucha gente no entiende a Momoe. Pero a ella no le importa, porque lo que la gente no entiende es la pasión que ella tiene por el béisbol.

 

Y las pasiones no se explican.

 

Se sienten.

 

FIN


End file.
